Typical Day Between Two Siblings: Danaya and Alisa
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: This is a typical day for Danaya and Alisa, both daughters of the high summoner and her guardian. Alisa has always longed to go on an adventure with her older sister, but has always grown too shy to ask. Will this day be any different? Set after Dawn of a New Beginning. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of its characters. I only own my OC Danaya. The following OCs belong to the following owners as well.**

**Alisa - Xedina Fairlady**

**Analise - MemoriesoftheForgottenGuardian**

**Iyana - Roseria Sylvester**

**Xanxus - K Entertainment**

**Sargent - Animerain14**

Hi guys! :) So here's a twist for you. I have collaborated with Xedina Fairlady to have an alternate story/world where Danaya has a younger sister who's 3 years younger than her, named Alisa. This is a short one-shot I created about the two of them, so hope you enjoy! :D Since it's summer vacation, I'll probably work on a new story so please be patient! ^_^

* * *

**Danaya's POV:**

Ever since the group and I had rescued my parents, life has never been so sweet. I was back home safe and sound with my parents and younger sister, Alisa. She was twelve years old, and boy, was she a handful! Lacing my fingers with Vidina's, I walked down Besaid Beach with him as we searched for Alisa. "Where do you think she is?" Vidina asked me as I scanned the beautiful beach. The ocean waves could be heard crashing against the rocks and foaming as it got to the sand. I quietly looked over near the dock and found her sitting down with her pet chocobo, Pyresoul. I always thought that was a beautiful name.

"Found her." I replied with a smile as I let go of Vidina's hand and ran over to her. "Alisa!" I shouted as I slowed to a stop. My 12-year-old sister lifted her head and turned to me. Her light brown hair was pulled back so you could see her beautiful heterochromic eyes. I smiled down at her as I pet Pyresoul. "What are you two doing out here? Vidina and I have been looking all over for you guys!" I questioned.

Alisa smiled and answered, "Pyresoul and I just wanted to stay here and admire the ocean for a while." Vidina finally caught up with me, and to make up for it, he caught Alisa by surprise when he lifted her up and sat her down on his shoulder. I laughed at Alisa's shock as he carried her back to the village. "Let me down!" Alisa called out to Vidina as she thrashed around. Laughing along, I carefully grabbed Pyresoul by the reins and led him back to the village as well. Halfway to the village, Vidina placed Alisa down and walked ahead with Pyresoul, giving Alisa and I some bonding time. I loved the outfit she always wore: her light blue top and dark blue long skirt with a yellow wavy design. Her orange obi held it all together, but she didn't have the bow at the back. Her brown boots almost matched my black ones. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a growl from within the trees. By instinct, I grabbed Alisa and pulled her behind me.

"Stay behind me." I mumbled as my eyes darted to the trees on my right. Dashing out from the forest was a wolf as he tried to attack me. Running at it with full force, I took my sword out from its protector on my hip and slashed it on the side. I kicked the wolf, bursting it into pyreflies. "Yeah!" I shouted in triumph, walking back to Alisa. Alisa smiled as she stared at the spot where the wolf once was. Placing my hand on her head, I chuckled as I said, "I should really get around to training you again."

Alisa rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'd rather not. Using swords is like teaching Pyresoul how to fly in the air." As we neared the village, a group of kids were looking at Alisa. I sighed and shook my head. *Kids these days…*

"Hey, look! It's the pipsqueak!" a chubby little boy shouted. Going into defensive mode, I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Seeing I was there, the little boy squeaked and ran off with his friends. I looked back at Alisa, only to see her not there. I looked ahead and found her running off into the village.

I called, "Alisa! Wait up!" as I ran over to behind the temple and found her sitting alone again. "Alisa…" I mumbled as I sat down next to her, my hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you always have to step in? I could take care of them myself." Alisa defended.

"Oh yeah. By hiding over at the beach with Pyresoul every time Vidina and I come looking for you? Really effective." I countered. Alisa simply pouted and put her head down. After a while, she raised her head and I pulled her up. "Come on. Mom made lunch. Let's go on inside and eat before Dad finishes up our food." We ran inside our hut, passing Vidina on the way there. He grabbed me by the waist and kept me with him. I watched Alisa run inside to go eat.

Vidina exclaimed, "Oh no you don't! You owe me a kiss, Dannie." I groaned and tried to get out of his grasp.

"I wanna go eat!" I protested. It was obvious Vidina wouldn't let me go, so I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that, he finally let me go and I ran into my house to eat.

"What took YOU so long?" Dad asked as he looked at me suspiciously. Sitting down at my seat, I looked over at Mom with a tired face.

"Vidina." Mom answered for me as she lightly chuckled at my facial expression. Alisa pretended to gag as I shot her a playful glare. Dad shook his head as I began to eat my soup and bread. There was a calming silence as everyone ate their dinner. *Danaya…* Analise called out to me. *Be careful. I feel something dangerous in the air. I don't know what it is, but…*

*Okay, Analise! Don't worry. It's probably nothing!* I replied as I finished up my food and placed my dishes in the sink. "I'm going to go contact Iyana! If you guys need me, I'll be behind the temple." I announced as I ran off, Alisa staring at my back. I gave Pyresoul a smile as I passed him on the way. Taking out my communicator, I pressed a button and waited for Iyana to answer. After a while…

"Naya! Oh hey! It's been a while!" Iyana exclaimed as she smiled at her communicator. I waved back and smiled. "How are things over there? How's Alisa?"

I answered, "Everything's going well! Haha, Alisa's Alisa. Always going to the beach with Pyresoul, keeping to herself." Iyana chuckled and shook her head.

"That girl. She's such a sweet little child!" Iyana commented. I was about to say something else, but a shriek interrupted me. "What was that?" Iyana asked.

I jumped up and answered, "I'll call you back later!" My eyes darted to outside the village, where I was sure I heard the shriek. As I ran past my parents, they told me Alisa went to the beach again with Pyresoul to go swimming with Vidina. Clutching my sword tightly, I ran past everything to get to the beach. Once I got to the sandy beach of Besaid, I found Vidina defending Alisa and Pyresoul, whom were on the ground defenseless, from a Chocobo Eater. I noticed Alisa had a large cut on her arm. "Vidina! Alisa! Pyresoul!" I called out.

Vidina shouted, "Take care of her! I got this!" Without thinking, I rushed to my sister. *Told you…* Analise thought. I shook my head and quickly placed my hand over my sister's arm. Closing my eyes, I felt my hand glow white as her cut healed. Alisa looked up at me with her eyes half-open.

"Thank you, Naya." Alisa whispered. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I signaled Pyresoul to take care of Alisa as I went to go help Vidina. I stood up just in time to see Vidina getting punched back by the Chocobo Eater.

"Aaaaagh!" I shouted as I jumped up, performed a flip, and landed a hit on the Chocobo Eater's head. That allowed some time for Vidina to conjure up a Firaga spell. The two of us worked together as we tried to defeat the Chocobo Eater. I used Vidina as leverage as I jumped up on his hands. I executed one of Dad's famous moves. "_**Energy Rain!"**_ I exclaimed as I sent the ball of energy to the Chocobo Eater, whom jumped in response and was sent flying back down.

The Chocobo Eater burst into pyreflies as I joined up with Vidina, Alisa, and Pyresoul. Pyresoul ran up to me and nudged me with its head. I pet his head and hugged Alisa. Vidina and I high-fived as we turned to go back to the village. "Next time, you should just go into my hut instead of the beach." Vidina teased Alisa as he messed up her hair. Just as we were almost leaving the beach, I could hear the engines of an airship from above. Looking up and out to the oceans, I watched as the Cascade flew towards us. Vidina and I burst into shouts of joy while Alisa had to try to get Pyresoul under control. Iyana, Xanxus, and Sargent jumped out of the airship and ran towards us. Vidina and I ran to them, all of us meeting up in a group hug.

"Xanxus! Sarge! It's been a while!" I exclaimed as they both lifted me up. Xanxus and Sargent then spotted Alisa, who was in the midst of calming down Pyresoul.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alisa." Xanxus acknowledge with a smirk. Sargent and Xanxus both gave Alisa a big hug.

"Hi, guys! Nice of you to visit." Alisa noted softly. As we all walked to the village, the three who came to visit explained why they had come. Iyana, Xanxus, and Sargent all had knowing looks in their eyes as they entered into the village. Alisa made an outburst, "A hidden treasure? In Moonflow? No way!" Realizing what she had done, Alisa closed her mouth and went closer to Pyresoul. I smiled knowingly as I exchanged glances with everyone else, whom nodded their heads. I pulled Alisa and Pyresoul over by the Crusaders' Lodge. I kneeled down to Alisa's height as I took her hands.

I offered, "Alisa. Pyresoul. How would you guys like to come with us? There aren't that many fiends in the Moonflow, so I think you two will be okay." The look on Alisa's face was priceless. I KNEW she wanted to come.

"Really?" Alisa tried to confirm. I nodded my head. "But…Mom and Dad would…"

"…let you go as long as you stick by everyone's sides." Mom and Dad finished for Alisa. Alisa and I both turned around to see Mom and Dad hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Alisa's eyes widened and sparkled. Understanding everything, Pyresoul tweeted in happiness as he jumped up. As Mom and Dad got Alisa ready for the trip, I had to do some preparing of my own. I bought things from the shop and walked inside the temple to pray. I met up with the others outside as I walked over to my tent to say goodbye to my parents.

"Have fun!" Dad shouted as Mom gave me a tight squeeze. I smiled as Dad handed Alisa his sword and said to use it in case of emergencies. I watched as Alisa held it and then stumbled from its weight, just like the first time I held my sword at the age of ten. She regained her balance as she stared at me and nodded. We all went outside, and Alisa took Pyresoul by his reins. All of us had a quiet walk to the airship, but when Iyana opened up the airship, Alisa and Pyresoul were the first to run in. All of us could just feel the two's excitement and wonder as they gazed at basically everything in the airship. When I got inside, Alisa hugged me tightly.

Alisa whispered, "Thank you." I chuckled and patted her head lightly as she went off to explore the rest of the airship with Pyresoul. Leaning against Iyana's chair, I watched as the screen popped up and explained we would be at Moonflow in an hour tops. When I went up onto the deck, I found Alisa sitting down there, playing with her hair.

I called out, "Hey, Ali!" as I plopped down beside her. Alisa leaned her head against my arm as she watched the beautiful sky. "Isn't it amazing? Being up here?" I asked her. Alisa simply nodded as she was speechless. I caught the little one by surprise when I tackled her and started to tickle her. Alisa kept laughing and laughing as I tickled her, showing no mercy. Suddenly, I was lifted up and pinned down by someone else so Alisa could tickle me. "Hahahahaah, Vidina, you cheater! Let me go! Ahahahaa!" I squealed. Alisa finally stopped tickling me, and Vidina let me go. After a while, Iyana announced we were going to land soon, so all of us came back inside and went to the bridge. I could see Sargent next to Iyana, and Xanxus playing with Pyresoul. Once we all got off the Cascade, I made sure Alisa stayed near me as we walked along the path going to the South Wharf.

"So, there's supposed to be a hidden room somewhere within the forest?" Sargent asked to confirm the information. Iyana nodded.

"That's right!" she exclaimed.

I bit my lip and tried to communicate with Analise. *Hey Lisie! You there?*

*Hey Danaya! I'm here. What's up?* I smirked.

*Well, would you like to help us locate the hidden room?* Analise laughed hard as she lowered her laughter to a chuckle.

*Okay, well…hold on. I see it! Okay, the hidden room is to your left, and once you reach a tree trunk with five slashes on it, the room is right in front. You'll know because well….there's a Lord Ochu guarding it.* Analise explained. I relayed the information to everyone else as we followed Analise's instructions.

*Thanks, Lisie!* I exclaimed in my mind as we came across the tree. None of us had time to celebrate as the Lord Ochu quickly attacked me, passing on poison to me as well. I felt so weak and sick; I couldn't help but throw up in the nearest bush. Vidina forced me to drink an Antidote as he ran off to fight it. I quickly cast Firaga on the Ochu as I shouted, "Save some for me!" From the corner of my eye, I could see Alisa watching in awe at everyone fighting and working together. Vidina and I both attacked the Ochu with multiple Firaga spells. Noticing the Ochu getting weaker and weaker, I looked at Alisa and smiled. "Would you like to deliver the last blow?" I asked as I quickly cast Sleep on the Ochu.

Alisa pointed at herself and questioned, "Me?" I nodded, signaling her to hurry up, as the Ochu could awaken any second now.

I instructed, "Get on Pyresoul and deliver the final blow. Don't worry, you can do it!" I encouraged. Everyone placed their eyes on Alisa as they encouraged her as well. With new confidence, Alisa mounted Pyresoul and gave him a pat on the beak. Alisa had trouble balancing the sword, but she got the hang of it and signaled Pyresoul to charge towards the sleeping Ochu. All of us watched silently as Alisa shouted in her little voice as she pierced the Ochu with our father's sword. The Ochu burst into pyreflies as we all cheered, and I ruffled my sister's hair. Defeating the Ochu resulted in the secret door revealing itself.

Sargent commented, "Heh. So much for a guardian of the secret room." We all went inside the room and widened our eyes at the sparkling sphere mounted on a holder in front of us. We all looked at Alisa, who we thought deserved to grab the sphere and play it for us. Alisa got what we were trying to tell her as she carefully grabbed the sphere and held it as it played. The recorded sphere started out black, but then it started to glitch. After a few seconds, it stopped playing and declared itself a dud.

"AW MAN!" I shouted in disappointment. I pouted and hung my head down. Vidina laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder as we all exited the room in disappointment. Sure, we ended up going to the Moonflow for nothing. However, there was one thing that was proven that day. This adventure proved that Alisa had what it took to become a fighter, like the rest of our family.


End file.
